Love never dies
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: ~finished~people come and go but true love never dies, Millie looks back at an evening spent with Wolfwood, and finds comfort in friends and loves true spirit
1. the memories we share

~ My first Trigun fanfiction, please don't be too hard on me takes place several months after the last episode please review, and also I do not own any characters k? Oh yeah and *~* means flashback  
  
Millie sat upon a large cliff looking down upon a brightly lit city it was a clear august night and every star seemed to shine down upon her; but all she could think about was him. Nicolas D. Wolfwood. It seemed almost unreal but her large round belly reminded her that in fact it was her reality. She had remembered the night so clearly the night she and Mr. Wolfwood engaged in intimacy.  
  
*~*  
  
She knew in her gut she had strong feelings for him, maybe it was his strong jawbone and his stunning eyes that got her, or maybe it was the fact that he was a man of god and love children that attracted to her softer side, what ever it was she liked it. She brought him up a plate of sandwiches and began an uneasy conversation. "I won't leave until you've eaten them," she said with her bright smile. He gazed up at her with bright eyes "will you eat them with me?" Millie smiled as he took one of the sandwiches and began to munch on it. "Their very good" he said reaching for another. She giggled quietly pleased that he liked them. "You think so? They're my big, big sisters favorite!" Millie giggled again  
  
He moved a little closer to her. "How old are you?" he asked keeping an innocent look on his face. Millie blushed a little before she replied "19, and meryl is 24 but don't tell any one because she says she feels old!" she said with her usual smile. He just looked at her and laughed, it became quite clear that he was interested in her. He took the plate of sandwiches from her and slid his hand into hers. "Your very beautiful" he sounded so serious, Millie blushing had no words "gosh you really think.." He cut her off with a kiss. It had been her first kiss; it had seemed as if she had never really been out, all her time was spent with meryl and it had been that was for as long as she could remember.  
  
When he finally pulled away Millie was gasping for air. "Wow" was all she could think of. He smiled like he always did after she said something cute. He picked up her hand again and began to kiss her fingers gently, this made her smile. "I hope meryl and Mr. Vash aren't looking for me" She said worried. He stopped kissing her fingers and looked up at her "hopefully needle noggin opened up his eyes and realized she's crazy for him" he joked. "Now, now I'm sure Mr. Vash is just being a gentleman, I don't think he's oblivious, then again.. maybe your right" she said thinking of how badly her friend longed for the mysterious Vash. "Forget them, forget everything" he whispered moving closer.  
  
He gently wrapped his arms around her waist; she looked a bit concerned. He pulled her close and kissed her neck, butterfly's gathered in her stomach. Slowly he lowered her onto her back "are you scared?" he whispered. She nodded "a little, I've never done this before" she was so innocent so pure she was everything he wished he could be, maybe that's why he felt the way he did about her.  
  
They had slept together, and Millie lost her innocence. Wolfwood stood beside the bed it was almost dusk the smoke from his cigarette lingered through the room but the whole world stood still.  
  
*~* Millie raised her head to the sky a tear fell from her check and into the sand. "It's not fair, why do I have to do this on my own?" she asked. "Your not doing this on your own" a mans voice said behind her. She turned around their stood Vash his red coat blew with the gentile wind. He knelt down beside her; she could see a tear in his eye. He hugged her tight "don't worry, you have me and meryl to help you." She looked at him and smiled. "Be strong, its what he would have wanted." Vash assured her. She nodded. "Your right"  
  
~ Ok how was that? Too corny? Do you want me to write more? Please review! ~ 


	2. the dream

~ Hey much thanks to the people who reviewed it makes me feel all tingly inside ~  
  
Millie and Vash had a long talk on the way home, mostly about how beautiful her baby was going to be and what she would name it. " I think if it's a girl I'll name her Meredith," she said with a smile. Vash nodded "and if it's a boy?" He joked, "then I'll name him.. I'll name him Nicolas," she said with a sigh. Vash looked at her and saw that she was crying again, he got closer and put an arm around her shoulder. She hugged him tight "you and Meryl you two are all I've got, you know I haven't written to my family in a month. They still don't know I'm having a baby" she sobbed. They arrived back at their rented house Meryl was typing away at her word processor. Millie walked alone into her room; Vash began to follow "no, Mr. Vash I'm sorry, but I'd like to be alone now if you don't mind, you've been more than helpful" she said closing the door.  
  
Millie sighed noticing the faint fluttering in her belly, "oh my". She pressed her hand onto her lower abdomen their it was again. "My baby! My baby it's kicking!" She shouted. A smile grew on her face "don't worry my little love, mommy will always be right here, and daddy.daddy will always be in heaven looking down on you, and keeping you safe when I cant." She rocked herself gently back and forth. Meryl slowly opened the door "Millie I heard you shout, is something wrong? Did Vash touch you?" Millie shook her head "no Meryl feel, its kicking!" slowly Meryl lowered her had almost afraid to touch her friends stomach "I. I think I felt it! It almost feels like a pulse!" Merrill smiled for the first time sense Vash had returned from his battle with Knives. "Well I'm going to try to get some sleep, see you in the morning"  
  
*~*  
  
Millie sat on her bed looking over at a tall dark figure, it was him. He walked over and touched her belly "wow, I spent so much time helping homeless children. And now I have one I can call my own" he said ashing out his cigarette. Millie smiled she lifted the top of her pajama shirt to show him her belly. Her skin was stretched and her navel poked out; the sight of it made him laugh. He kissed it and sighed " I need to go now" he started walking to the door "wait no! Nicolas please don't go! I need you! Our baby needs you!" but it was too late he was gone and Millie was awake, the whole thing had been a dream that had left her with tears. "Hell! Bloody hell!" she screamed into her pillow slamming her fist against the mattress.  
  
~ ok I'll write more soon please review ~ 


	3. preperation

~ I'm so happy that people are enjoying this! Keep the reviews coming ~  
  
Millie sat in front of an open window, she didn't know how long she had been starring at the sky nor did she care. Vash walked up to Millie holding a cup of vanilla pudding "here I brought you this!" Vash said in his hero voice. "Mmm pudding my favorite!" she said snatching the cup away from him and quickly devouring its contents. Vash smiled as he watched her eat, he found such joy in her company like she were a little sister of his, she could always cheer him up and make him laugh. Millie put down her empty cup and turned to her friend, "she loves you, you know? Despite her nasty outer shell Meryl is really quite fond of you. I know because I can some times hear her say your name in her sleep" Millie confessed. Vash scratched his head and blushed "well I dunno. you really think.I mean it couldn't be.." Millie just laughed. "Ok Mr. Vash I suppose I need to go down to the fabric store, I need some yarn, and some cloth and gee some thread and..allot! Care to join me?" she asked pushing herself out of the chair. "What do you need all that stuff for?" he offered a hand in helping her up. "Well my baby can't just run around naked can it? My big, big, sister taught me how to sew, and my mother would you believe it taught me how to knit!" She said happily. "Umm.. I think I'll pass this time" he blushed  
  
Millie and Meryl walked down the isle of the dusty old fabric store "well how about this?" Meryl picked up a baby blue cotton material. Millie felt it with the tip of her fingers and nodded. "So, how long do we have until the baby is here? I need to brush up on my cooking so that he or she can have good baby food" Meryl asked. Millie waved her hand in a "no" gesture "oh that wont be necessary for at least six months, I plan on nursing" Millie implied. Meryl made an odd face and kept walking, the thought of her friend nursing frightened her. Millie stopped when she saw a figure in the corner of her eye, holding a large cross, but when she turned her head the figure was gone. She sighed and reached deep into her pocket and grabbed something, Wolfwood's cross cufflinks, she had taken them from him, and never left them behind, they brought her comfort and gave her strength.  
  
Once again Millie sat in front of the window, this time watching as Vash played street hockey with a few of the towns children and she watched as Meryl dragged Vash away after being hit in the groin with a hokey stick. "They do look awful cute together" she thought picking up her knitting needles and some yellow yarn. " I think I'll knit a little sweater" she giggled. Cheerfully she began to knit; she didn't immediately notice the icy feeling creeping up on her. Making the hairs on her neck stand up and braking in a cold sweat. "I'm so proud of you" a voice said. Millie looked around but no one was there.  
  
~ ok I'll write more soon~ 


	4. the arrival of many things

~ Ok I believe this is the last chapter ~  
  
It was some time around 4:00 PM, everyone was sitting around Vash was playing a game of solitaire and Meryl was typing frantically while Millie was reading. She only got to read about for pages before the pains started. A throbbing in her lower abdomen made it impossible for her to continue sitting. She quickly pushed herself out of her chair and grabbed her belly in pain. "Millie, what's wrong?" Meryl assisted her by her side.  
  
"I, I don't know" she moaned. Millie grunted quietly as a heap of hot water flooded from her. "Oh my god! What's that!" Vash pointed at the puddle in sheer shock. Meryl rolled her eyes at him "she's going into labor you idiot! Don't you know anything about child birth?" she hissed. Vash blushed and walked over to Millie. "We have to get her to a hospital!" Meryl cried, "good plan, the nearest one is 12 isles away! We cant walk with here their!" Vash yelled back. "You guys, I can't wait any longer! I have to do it now!"  
  
Vash's eyes grew, "you mean me and Meryl have to deliver? But I never.. I mean I don't know how" Millie dropped herself to the floor, "I've seen this before go get some towels and a bucket of water and call the doctors" Meryl insisted, Vash nodded and ran off. Meryl knelt down next to her friend taking her hand into her own, Meryl was nervous and it showed she was gently shaking. Vash came back into the room holing a pail of water and a few towels, he looked down to see his friends legs wide open "oh my! I'm so sorry I ." he squealed covering his eyes and blushing. They spread out the towels underneath Millie's bottom; she was breathing insanely fast. "Oh Meryl, I think its coming soon."  
  
Meryl made her usual odd face and turned to Vash "hold her hand" He nodded and did as she said. Meryl sat in front of Millie's open legs. "Come on you can do it" Vash said crying like a little schoolgirl. She gave a hard push "again" Meryl demanded. Millie did what she was told; she gave a few good hard pushes. "I.I think I see it! Push again!" blood pored from her friend as she made her final push. "Got it!" Meryl cried as she gently pulled the bloody child from her orifice. Meryl took the edge of her coat and whipped blood away from the baby's screaming mouth. "Congratulations it's a boy," Meryl said with a smile and a few tears. "Oh my god this is so beautiful!" Vash said giving his friend the biggest dopiest hug of her life. Meryl wrapped the baby in a towel and handed it to Millie; she looked down at him, her had large black eyes and soft bluish hair. "He looks just like him" Millie thought as she watched him fall asleep.  
  
It was late; Millie felt as if she could never move again. Her belly had already shrunken down to its original size. A cool breeze swept over the room and drew her attention to a shadowy figure in the darkness, but Millie was not frightened. She knew who it was even before he revealed himself, he walked up to her and touched her face and smiled. His eyes turned to the sleeping baby, "he's beautiful" he said in a heavenly voice. Millie knew this was no dream "he looks just like you" she smiled "just pray he wont turn out like me" he joked. "Your going to have to leave me aren't you?" she sighed, "no, I'll never really be gone. I'll be here watching you. We'll be together again someday I promise" he kissed her forehead and took a step back. "Oh yeah and if you keep it between us, in about a year you'll be an aunt" he joked "what do you mean?" Millie asked. He pointed to a picture on her dresser of Vash giving Meryl bunny ears. Millie smiled and hugged him "I'll see you when I see you" she waved with a smile. He smiled back and disappeared.  
  
Something's don't ever need to make sense life being one of them. Millie watched as her two friends walked into her room, she thought about what wolfwood had told her and smiled, "what?" Meryl asked "You two" she replied giggling they looked at each other and blushed. This time everyone knew that this would be perfect.  
  
~ The end ~  
  
Ok was that way to dumb? Please review 


End file.
